Why?
by The Lone Walker
Summary: Darren and Steve songfic. Based on My Immortal by Evanescence please R&R. This was originally posted on my best friends account.


Why?

Why did you leave me? Was I not good enough for you? Did I mean nothing to you?

_I'm so tired of being _

Didn't you love as I loved you?

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

I can't go on with out you, but I must. I have to be strong, for the both of us.

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

So every night I look out the window to see the stars and I know that you are here with me. If not physically, but spiritually.

'_Cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone._

Every time I close my eyes I see your smiling face and I wish it would just go away. Leave me alone

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real_

Why have you caused me this pain? Why did you take away the one and only thing I ever wanted when you had everything? Everything!

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

My scars run to deep that time cannot heal them. Nothing can heal them. Not even you.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all these years. But you still have all of me.**_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

We competed each other. We were Yin and Yang. Black and white. Night and day.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

I wish I could have felt your soft pink lips pressed up against my chapped and dried ones at least once before you left me.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

I wish I could have told you how much I loved you. How much I cared about you. But know. I lost you to that orange haired vampire. In fact, I never truly had you.

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Now here we are, face to face again. I feel my heart breaking as your eyes go dead and I feel mine die as well.

_These wound won't seem to heal_

What have I done? All wanted was revenge on the vampire. I never meant to heart you as well.

_This pain is just too real_

I have felt the exact same pain as that you feel right now, for it was the pain I felt when I lost you

_There's too much that time cannot erase_

Now we have met yet again. I know that this will be our final meeting and I have braced myself for death because whether or not you win, I will be dead all the same.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all years. But you still have all of me.**_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

Through the years I kept telling myself that I hated you. That you disgusted me. But I could never really hate you because I love you too much.

_And though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

And through out all these years I pushed away everyone who was close to me or tried to be. I only had room for you in my cold black heart.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all these of years. But you still have all of me.**_

So here we are. You on top with me on the bottom. I don't regret anything that I ever did except for one thing. Hurting you. I feel tears at my eyes as you turn to look at me. I am so captivated by your beauty that I don't feel you release my wrist.

"You were right Steve, I did plot with . I did take your rightful place as a vampire."

His words alight a familiar rage inside of me. But I keep my calm.

"I can't believe that you were stupid enough to believe that you were even _worthy _of being a vampire."

Then, I snap. I lunge at him, dagger in hand. I then stab him repeatedly in the gut were I had stabbed him before. I am so focussed with the task at hand that I don't hear the moans and groans of pain that escape his mouth.

Then, I stop. What have I done? I had just killed the one and only person I ever loved.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

Then in his last seconds of life, he rolls us over and over until we reach a river. This is it. This is the end. I close my eyes as the icy cold water licks at my skin.

The last thing I see before I die is his face. Although he is scratched up, bruised and bloody, he is the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. And though I am damned and will end up in the lake of souls, I am happy because as our last moments of life slip away, I hear him say he love me and that is all I could have ever wanted.


End file.
